Archie Carmichael
Archibald Patterson Carmichael, aka Archie, is a recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. In Season 1, Archie was the new lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, having taken over once his ex boyfriend, James Holland, transferred to McKinley. In Season 3, he has graduated Carmel and has come aboard as Vocal Adrenaline's new director after his mentor, Jesse St. James quit. Archie started off as an arch nemesis for both Jaxon and New Directions. He has been described as the Sebastian Smythe of Glee: The Next Generation. He is also shown to be the Jesse St. James character, having been taken under Jesse's wing and molded and shaped into a fierce, determined competitor who will let nothing stand in his way when it comes to winning singing competitions or winning James's heart back. JamesonOTP's nick name for him is "Sebastian St. James." Archie was created by HotPinkSunnies. Personality Archie is cold, calculating, egotistical, scheming, territorial, and mean. He will stop at nothing to win, get what he wants, or destroy the opposition. He has no qualms about cheating or breaking hearts. He's apparently a very sexually promiscuous person. Archie has a lot of Jesse St. James qualities, having been taken under his wing and trained by him. Jesse and Archie have a big brother, little brother type of reationship. Archie fights low down and dirty, sometimes acting without conscious and remorse. He only deals with the consequences when face-to-face with them, such as when he cheated on James. Despite loosing James, he claims to still love him and in addition to winning Internationals and thus destroying New Directions, it is his primary motivation. James has also described Archie as an user, perhaps suggesting that Archie was using him the whole time they were together and may just be trying to get him back to use him some more. It could be suggested that perhaps Archie was just trying to get James back so he'll return to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline beat New Directions, knowing that his talent could be an asset. Archie's true intentions have never been clear, and due to his deceptive nature, may never be. In Season Three, Archie is may more determined than ever. He is not happy about New Directions ending Vocal Adrenaline's winning streak and he'll go to great lengths to win. He is shown to be every bit as hard on Vocal Adrenaline as Shelby and Jesse were. Biography Season 1 Season 2 In Season 2, Archie made one appearance and while he was still high up in Vocal Adrenaline, Spider had pretty much taken control of Vocal Adrenaline. An argument with Spider cause Archie's mentor, Jesse St. James to quit as Vocal Adrenaline's director. Spider goes on to sing the lead in an ironic performance of Queen's "I Want It All." Archie pretty much buries the hatchet with Jaxon over the James issue. However, he doesn't seemed pleased to have lost to New Directions at the end. Season 3 In Season 3, Vocal Adrenaline has driven out Spider due to him driving out Jesse and asserting himself as the lead and taking control of Vocal Adrenaline. Spider even has to transfer schools. Archie, who has graduated, has come back to be Vocal Adrenaline's director. However, his moonlighting job comes to the attention of New Directions in "Night Out" and is said to be a very controversial, dark, shocking storyline. Category:Carmel High School Students Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former Vocal Adrenaline Members